Plus jamais de Shakespeare !
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Xigbar revient pour un cauchemar toujours aussi traumatisant !


**PLUS JAMAIS DE SHAKESPEARE !!**

**Résumé :** _Xigbar revient pour un cauchemar toujours aussi traumatisant !_

**Langue :**French

**Personnage :**Xigbar

**Genre :** Humor (Comment résister ???? lol) & Parody

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** - Les personnages appartiennent à Disney et Square Enix

- Hamlet, Roméo et Juliette, à ce cher William Shakespeare, qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe en ce moment xD le pauvre

- Tous droits sur la chanson « Umbrella » réservés à Rihanna

- Vive Nirvana et les théories de Freud

- La véritable histoire du Chaperon Rouge m'a été contée par un prof de français sadique

- Qui a inventé les grèves ????

_**Ben, en fait si, j'ai plein d'autres idées pour Xigbar. J'aurais pu dire que je le plains, … mais ça serait me mentir copieusement à moi-même xD.**_

_**ATTENTION : Ce fic n'est pas à lire le soir (sous peine d'affreuses nuits blanches) et elle est toujours aussi n'importe quoi, pour votre plus grand plaisir je l'espère ;)**_

_**Ah oui, je ne sais pas si ce fic est moins bien que ce précédent… à vous de juger dans vos reviews.**_

_**Taïaut !**_

**DuncanHeart**

Xigbar était allongé dans un canapé, nauséeux et très mal en point.

Ca faisait trois jours que l'Organisation était en manque de nourriture… Larxène ayant réussi à empoisonner les seuls aliments qu'ils pouvaient manger, à savoir les céréales.

Très sérieusement, le borgne se demandait comment la nymphe avait pénétré dans la cuisine.

Faisant fi de la bonne cinquantaine de pièges que les autres membres avaient concoctés.

Demyx s'approcha de Xigbar, aussi malade que lui.

Z'avaient beau être des similis, ils étaient obligés de se nourrir.

- Xigbar… j'ai envie de te raconter une… histoire.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Tout en se demandant pourquoi Demyx avait des envies si…bizarres.

Il ne pouvait deviner que le sitariste était sous l'influence de l'auteur de ce fic.

- Alors voilà…, commença le musicien.

Sa voix était si monocorde et si peu attractive que Xigbar s'endormit aussitôt…

* * *

Il se prit une omelette dans la figure 0.o

Il passa une main dégoûtée sur son visage pour enlever cette horreur quand une voix haut perchée affreusement familière retentit :

- XIIIGBAAAARYNET…

Xigbar gémit.

- Ah, te voilà petit coquinou, fit Marluxia en tapotant avec un index manucuré à la perfection le nez du petit coquinou en question.

- Il ne l'est pas autant que moi, hu, hu, plaisanta Sephiroth dans un superbe maillot de bain… très moulant.

L'Archer déglutit.

Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Des fleurs l'entravaient, et l'absorbaient lentement…

- AU SECOURS !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Xigbarynet, rassura Marluxia, ça ne fait pas mal…

- Tu nous enverras des cartes postales, hu, hu !

Et les voilà en train de se rouler des pelles monstrueuses devant le pauvre Xigbar.

Vint le moment où il ne les vit plus.

Désespéré, il hurla.

- Attention, ce sont des Filets du Diable, Harry !, indiqua Hermione.

- Ah, ça a l'air rigolo comme plante, fit Ron. On touche ?

- Regardez, s'exclama Harry en pointant du doigt Xigbar.

Celui-ci grommela quelque chose d'intelligible.

- On va le sauver, dis, Harry ???, demanda Ron l'air suppliant.

- Nan, je n'ai pas envie, fit le héros.

* * *

Puis Xigbar se prit après un coup de parapluie…

- AH, AH, XIGBAR, TON HEURE EST VENUE !!!, ricana un drap blanc armé d'un parapluie.

- Ben voyons, fit ce dernier en se massant la tête à l'endroit douloureux.

- YOUUUU HAAAAVE MYY HEAAART…, chanta un punk habillé en fuchsia.

- DEMYX ?????, hurla Xigbar (comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez d'émotions dans la journée).

- Ah, votre Majesté !, s'écria Demyx, très à l'aise visiblement dans la marée rose de froufrous qui l'entouraient.

Sa Majesté Xigbar pensa décidément qu'il devait arrêter de trop fantasmer sur… euh… la reine Demyx.

- Traître !, persifla le drap blanc à l'adresse de l' (ex-)Archer.

- T'as un problème, l'ectoplasme ?, demanda peu poliment le numéro II.

- Tu m'as volé mon royaume, mon épouse, mais mon fils me vengera !

- ????

- Ton beau-fils ! Tiens d'ailleurs où il est passé ?

- Il est dans son club de boules lyonnaises, répondit Demyx.

- …, dirent le fantôme et Xigbar dans un bel ensemble.

- Etre ou ne pas être, quelle est la différence ?, fit Riku en se contemplant dans la boule. Je suis beau quand même.

- …

- Désespérant, ricana Xigbar.

- Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai, foi de… XEMNAS !, cria… ben, Xemnas, en disparaissant.

- Je me demande s'il y a des hôpitaux psychiatriques pour les fantômes, pensa tout haut Xigbar.

- OYEZ, OYEZ, un grand spectacle à la cour du roi !

- Oh chouette !, fit le numéro II.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ?, demanda Demyx.

- Sois belle et tais-toi.

- …

* * *

- Ô Roméo, fit Roxas, entends-tu l'alouette chanter ?

- Et toi, belle Juliette, entends-tu l'autruche ?, fit Axel avec un sourire énamouré en tenant les mains de son partenaire comédien.

- Crétin, les autruches ne chantent pas.

- Si, elles font « Oye ». Allez, tout le monde fait « Oye » !

- Oye, oye, oye, dit le public blasé.

- Plus fort !

- OYE, OYE, OYE.

- C'est biiiien !

- C'est très laid, confirma Xigbar. Tiens, si j'allais me promener du côté de l'étang ?

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, au bord de l'étang…

- Je m'appelle Kairi, je vais plonger dans l'eau et ramasser des coquillages, disait une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

- On est contents, grommela le roi. Et poussa la fille dans l'eau profonde d'un mètre à peine.

- AU SECOURS JE NE SAIS PAS NAGER !!!, hurla Kairi.

La jeune fille se noya.

- Ben, je crois qu'il est temps de partir, fit le borgne…

* * *

De retour au spectacle…

- Maintenant, disait Roxas, je vais vous raconter la vraie histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge…

Xigbar écouta l'histoire la plus traumatisante de sa vie : en effet, est-ce étrange que le Petit Chaperon Rouge suive un inconnu et se fasse dévorer par le même homme ? N'est-ce pas bizarre que le Petit Chaperon toujours se déshabille et entre dans le même lit que le Loup ? Le Loup n'a pas honte de se taper ET la grand-mère ET le Petit Chaperon Rouge ? …

Toutes ces questions relevées avec une reconstitution parfaite de la scène par Axel et Roxas, comme d'habitude…

- Ah ! Maudit !, rugit Riku en prenant soudainement Xigbar par le cou, as-tu tué Kairi !

- Moi ?, demanda le roi. Euh… juste une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas moi.

- Ah bon ? …ben, ça va alors, j'ai rien dit.

L'argenté relâcha Xigbar et repartit vers d'autres cieux.

* * *

Xigbar se reprit une omelette dans la tête.

- Grr… ça veut dire quoi, cette omelette dans la figure, à la fin ????

DUNCANHEART : Je pourrais dire… rien, comme le reste du fic, mais ça pourrait confirmer que tu es bien dans une parodie d'Hamlet, de Shakespeare…

- Quelle est le rapport entre Hamlet et omelette ?... Oh, je vois. Superbe jeu de mots.

DUNCAHEART : Je sais.

- Au fait, c'est normal que l'omelette soit la même que celle de la dernière fois ?, demanda le roi, en enlevant le truc gluant.

DUNCANHEART : Ouais, Cloud est en grève. (Soupire)

- Ah, ah !, hurla Cloud, le cuisinier gréviste toujours prêt pour l'aventure sur son beau chocobo blanc. Je vais venger Père !

- …, se demanda Xigbar.

- 'Me suis trouvé un autre fils, expliqua le fantôme.

- Oooh, je vois.

- Aaah, Xigbar chéri, je vais me suicider !, fit Demyx d'un geste théâtral.

- Ouais, nous aussi !, crièrent Roxas et Axel toujours dans leurs déguisements 0.o

- Why not ?, fit Xemnas, pensif.

- But… why ?, demanda Xigbar.

- Why or why not, that is the real question, déclara Riku à sa boule lyonnaise.

.- Bon, vous arrêtez de parler anglais, oui ?, gémit William Shakespeare du fond de son cimetière. Ca renforce mon sentiment de culpabilité !

- Un problème psychologique, mon cher ?, demanda Sigmund Freud, carnet à la main.

- Oui, soupira le dramaturge, depuis tout petit je…

- Hum… Poursuivez…

- Raaah, gronda le roi, qui, ne s'embarrassant pas de scrupules, éjecta Freud et Shakespeare de la scène. (Bof, au point où on en est… on peut oser). Donc, je disais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que notre spectacle n'a pas plu, répondirent en chœur Roxas et Axel.

- Oui, mais de toute façon on s'en fiche de votre vie, rétorqua Xigbar.

Les comédiens sautent et meurent.

- Mais toi, Demyx ????, continua l'Archer.

- Je veux chanter du Nirvana au paradis, comme Kurt Cobain, répondit la reine punk.

- …

- Mère, puis-je épouser Sora ?, demanda Riku.

- C'est qui ?

- Ma boule lyonnaise.

- Mais tu n'aimais pas Kairi ?, s'étonna Xigbar.

- Sora est plus intelligent.

- …

- Oui, bien sûr tu peux, mon fils, dit Demyx en essuyant une larme avec son mouchoir décoré avec des sitars roses.

- Mais non, s'écria l'ex-roi Xemnas révolté, mon fils unique ne va pas épouser une boule lyonnaise !!!

- Off… si vous aviez connu l'ancienne petite amie, fit Xigbar…

- Vous, taisez-vous !, gronda Xemnas. Vous n'êtes que le beau-père de Riku !

- Ouais, ben au moins moi, je suis vivant.

Xemnas saute à la suite de Roxas et d'Axel (savait-il qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir ??) sous l'œil goguenard de Xigbar.

- Bon, moi alors je vais retourner au bistrot et continuer à faire du rodéo sur chocobos, décida Cloud en quittant le fic.

Ne restait plus que Demyx et Xigbar.

- Demyyyyyx, reste !, suppliait le borgne.

- Xigbar…

La reine sauta dans le vide.

C'est là que Xigbar sentit un truc obstruer sa bouche…

* * *

- Hu, hu, arrête un peu, sinon je vais devenir jaloux !, gloussa une voix.

- Pourtant Ken le fait toujours à Barbie pour la réanimer, répliqua une voix haut perchée. Oups, je crois que j'ai confondu avec un autre moment du film...

Xigbar n'aurait JAMAIS dû ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Et regretta amèrement.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

- Petit coqui-nouuuu…, minauda Marluxia en retirant sa langue de la bouche de Xigbar. Tu es enfin réveillé ! On s'était beaucoup inquiété pour toi, Xigbarynet…

- Oui, maintenant on va à la plage, fit Sephiroth d'un air boudeur.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, Sephynet, s'écria Marluxia.

- Attends…, dit Xigbar entre deux crachats pour éjecter l'infâme salive de Barbie bis. Tu m'as fait du bouche-à-bouche ?

- Euh… je crois que Barbie appelle ça… un baiser d'amouuuur, fit Marluxia, le peu de cerveau en ébullition, en appuyant son index sur sa lèvre inférieure d'un air particulièrement idiot.

- Argh !

- Je suis là, Sephynet !!

Et oui. Xigbar va se suicider.

Avisant un parapluie plus loin, il le prit et le cogna contre sa tête.

Puis, voyant une omelette toute fraîche, se l'aplatit sur la figure…

* * *

- JE VEUX MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!!!!!!!!!

- Xigbar ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??

- Demyx ?, s'étonna Xigbar, avant qu'un grand sourire apparaisse sur son visage. T'es vivant !!!!

- Euh, oui, je pense… aïe !

Le pauvre sitariste affamé était reparti pour une nouvelle séance de broyage de côtes.

- Demyx, si tu savais comme je suis content d'être revenu à la réalité…

Ce dernier hocha la tête tandis qu'il composait discrètement le numéro du service psychiatrique d'Illusiopolis.

- Au fait, ton histoire, ce n'est pas William Shakespeare qui l'a écrite ?, demanda Xigbar d'un air soupçonneux, empli d'un doute profond…

- Si, pourquoi ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Plus tard, les membres regardaient partir avec une certaine lassitude et une faim toujours croissante Xigbar devenu malade mental dans l'ambulance…

Pendant ce temps, dans ladite ambulance :

- QUI ÊTES-VOUS ??, hurla le numéro II, enroulé dans une camisole d'excellente qualité (l'hôpital ayant débloqué des crédits illimités pour ce fou).

- Un problème psychologique, mon cher Omelett ?, demandèrent deux voix bien décidées à se venger...

« Poursuivez. »

**FIN**

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
